goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
2nd Cold War
The 2nd Cold War '''(often abbreviated to the '''Second Cold War) is a ongoing global nuclear war that began on January 2, 1994 after Shimajirō's old friend, Cabrino Martinelli was kidnapped by Land of Make-Believe agents and brought to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to work as a lowly servant in King Friday's castle at the age of 6. He was rescued by Japanese forced led by Antonio Tambini on January 4, 1994 and reunited with Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida and Torippii Sorano and was rushed to a hospital to recover from his injuries done by the Land of Make-Believe's guards two days later. Status Date January 4, 1994 - ongoing Commanders and Leaders Japan Shimajirō Shimano Mimirin Midorihara Antonio Tambini Morihiro Hosokawa (August 9, 1993 to April 28, 1994) Tsutumo Hata (April 28, 1994 to June 30, 1994) Tomiichi Murayama (June 30, 1994 to January 11, 1996) Ryutarō Hashimoto (January 11, 1996 to November 7, 1996) Keizō Obuchi (July 30, 1998 to April 5, 2000) Yoshirō Mori Junichirō Koizumi Yasuo Fukuda Tarō Asō Yukio Hatoyama Naoto Kan Yoshihiko Noda Shinzō Abe Great Nick Jr. Republic Carlos Marquez Ricardo Marquez Antonio Catso Jinhai Zedong Huang Zedong Kim Kwang Sun Casualties and Losses Japan 30 Challenge Island Police Department officers killed by Land of Make-Believe agents on January 2, 1994 Timeline 1955 January 28, 1955 - Benesse Corporation is found January 29, 1955 - Benesse City is found 1970 March 14 1970 - Antonio Tambini is born 1987 June 10, 1987 - Cabrino Martinelli is born 1988 April 1988 - Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō is created by Benesse and it spreaded hope and kindness to Japan and its allies. The Land of Make-Believe Federation is not pleased with this and began making threats to Japan. April 16, 1988 - A massive series of deadliest skirmishes break out between Japan and the Land of Make-Believe Federation. About 900,000 Land of Make-Believe Army soldiers were killed in action and the Japanese Self Defense Force suffered no casualties. April 17, 1988 - Japan begins shipping over 800 million Kodomo Challenge products to the United States of America, Canada, Australia, New Zealand and all across Western Europe by air and sea. April 21, 1988 - Vehicles packed with highly explosives are discovered in Benesse City, Japan. More 80 Land of Make-Believe agents were arrested and executed by the Benesse City Police Department. April 23, 1988 - Japan launches a series of full scale air strikes against the Land of Make-Believe Federation without suffering any casualties. Japanese fighter jets and stealth bombers bombarded and completely destroyed whole entire Land of Make-Believe towns, cities, military bases and defenses. More than 38 million Land of Make-Believe civilians and 28 million Land of Make-Believe military personnel were killed. About 800 large Land of Make-Believe cities and towns were completely destroyed. October 13, 1988 - Barney and the Backyard Gang begins as a direct-to-video series and Japan saw this as a big abomination. October 16, 1988 - 50 massive Japan Maritime Self Defense Force naval fleets and a massive swarm of 95,000 Japanese fighter jets and Japanese 87,000 stealth bombers completely sink and destroy over 58,000 large Land of Make-Believe cargo ships and submarines attempting to smuggle over 400 million Barney and the Backyard Gang VHS tapes into Japan. 1990s 1992 April 6, 1992 - Barney is shown on PBS and Japan saw this as a major abomination and a massive threat. April 10, 1992 - 98,000 heavily armed large Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force fleets sink over 800,000 Land of Make-Believe Federation cargo ships that are attempting to smuggle over 20 billion Barney and the Backyard Gang VHS tapes into Japan. October 10, 1992- Japan launches a massive series of ballistic missile strikes towards the Land of Make-Believe's coasts, sinking over 1,000 Land of Make-Believe Federation Navy ships. 1993 December 14, 1993 - Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō airs on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel in Japan and then all across North America, Australia, New Zealand and Western Europe, bringing lots of hope and joy to children and their families. However, the Land of Make-Believe Federation was not very happy about this. 1994 January 2, 1994 - 4 Land of Make-Believe agents lure 6 year Cabrino Martinelli away from Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Ramurin Makiba, Takeshi Ishida, and Torippii Sorano and kidnap him, forcing the Challenge Island Police Department to rescue him. However, 30 Challenge Island Police Department officers were killed in a shootout with the Land of Make-Believe agents as they bring Cabrino Martinelli to Vladimir Makarov's helicopter for the flight to Neighborhood of Make-Believe. January 3, 1994 - Cabrino Martinelli is brought to the Neighborhood of Make-Believe to work as a lowly servant in King Friday's castle, scrubbing floors, washing windows, dusting furniture and doing dishes. January 4, 1994 - Antonio Tambini leads a massive and gigantic Japanese invasion force of 500 million highly trained and well armed Japanese Elite Ops soldiers. 1997 September 15, 1997 - Caillou is shown on Télétoon and Teletoon. Japan and South Korea saw this as a massive threat. Category:Total Wars Category:Global Wars